


Tina Giving Birth

by Goldsteinscamander



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 06:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16867972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goldsteinscamander/pseuds/Goldsteinscamander
Summary: The title says it all.





	Tina Giving Birth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it as if Tina's about to give birth.

Newt had been awaiting this day eagerly ever since he had found out that Tina was pregnant but now that it was actually here, he was a ball of nerves. He had seen his fair share of creature births but never a human birth. Newt was down in his case, when he heard Tina scream. She was a few days early so neither of them were expecting it to happen. It was so sudden that they didn't have time to go to St. Mungo's, so Tina was going to have to give birth in their small apartment. When Newt climbed out of the suitcase, he immediately saw Tina crouched on the floor, bright red and crying, a small pool of water beneath her. "Newt... it's happening", she choked out, groaning in pain. "Okay, well, you can't give birth on a hard wood floor.", Newt said calmly but internally he was freaking out. He walked over to her, picking her up in his arms. His knees buckled, she was heavier from pregnancy than he had anticipated. He walked in, placing her on their bed. "Newt, no. Not here, I'll get blood all over the sheets." "It doesn't matter, love. I'll wash them." Just then Tina was gripped by unimaginable pain, she clutched at Newt's hand desperately. "Make it stop. Make it stop", she begged. It hurt Newt to see Tina in this much pain. "I can't do this, Newt. I can't", Tina started crying again. "Yes, you can, sweetheart.", Newt said, kissing her hand. "Just a few more pushes. She's almost here." Tina took a huge breath and pushed as hard as she could, suddenly tiny cries filled the room. "You did it", Newt said, kissing Tina. He picked up their tiny daughter and climbed onto the bed beside Tina. Within a few minutes, Tina had fell asleep on his chest, and their daughter was in his arms. He couldn't be happier.


End file.
